


Headaches & Confessions

by arvylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, pianist!soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvylee/pseuds/arvylee
Summary: Baekhyun gets dumped at the music room, then falls in love and starts to listen to Mozart.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic just from an impulse of mine where i wanted to write a scene where ksoo tells baekhyun that he gives him headaches..

 

" **I'm** **sorry** , but I just don't think this will work. We should break up."

Baekhyun had never thought words along that line would ever come out of Sehun's mouth, yet today, he had said them in such a profound way, like he had been wanting to say it for a while now. Baekhyun had stared at him in disbelief, his mouth twitching and he lets out an amused laugh, "Wh- why do you-"

 

"Because you and I both know very well, that this relationship had always just been us playing around," Sehun cuts him off, before sighing deeply and running his hand through his hair. "Look, hyung, we've been messing around too much and- and- trust me, the hookups were great, but I just... I just don't wanna hold on too tight something I know very well would end soon enough, so let's just break it off."

 

Baekhyun's mouth hangs open. He doesn't know what to do, or say - he had loved Sehun so much, he should've known better Sehun won't feel the same. So, Baekhyun decides he should profess his last wishes. He might not be able to do this again.

 

"Can you please kiss me one last time?"

 

Sehun had cupped his neck, and lifted his chin up so carefully as their lips connect, and Baekhyun feels a tear slip down his cheek. He kisses back, hard, and feels Sehun sighing into his mouth before pulling away and smiling sheepishly at him. Baekhyun's lips trembled.

 

"Thank you for the last couple of months, hyung. You surely deserve someone better." Sehun had said with a sad smile, putting a hand on Baekhyun'sshoulder while the other wipes away Baekhyun's tears. But there's no one better, Baekhyun thinks.

 

Sehun had left before Baekhyun could say anything else. He watched Sehun's back as he left the music room, an odd place to break up with someone, but Sehun had insisted Baekhyun followed him here. Baekhyun didn't know that he was about to be dumped, though.

 

Baekhyun's legs sink, and he slides down the wall as tears start to fall down his cheek. He doesn't know why it hurts so much, he knows very well that Sehun only came for sex, and that's all that they've ever done. Baekhyun's love has always been a one sided love anyway, so it shouldn't matter that much but why- why-

 

Baekhyun almost jumps when he hears the door open, and someone enters the room. He peeks to see who had came in, but he only sees an unfamiliar boy. Baekhyun had never seen this person before, but he doesn't stand up to greet him or anything. Baekhyun settles on watching.

 

It seems that the boy also hadn't noticed Baekhyun's presence as he approaches a piano at the other side of the room, and sits down on the stool. Baekhyun hears the boy sigh, and sees the way he slides his fingers over the keys softly. Baekhyun wonders if the boy's about to play the piano.

 

Then, a string of melody hits the air, and the high pitch sounds of the piano keys fill in the room as the boy stars to play a song. Baekhyun doesn't recognize the song, but he watches the boy's back as he plays the melodies so gracefully and practiced. Not missing a single beat, the boy plays with such ease, it's as if he had only breathed the melodies into life.

 

Baekhyun is intrigued, and watches the boy until the very end of the song. The boy had sighed again once finishing the song, then he rests his hands on his lap, but he's not emerging from his seat.

 

"Wow, you're really good," Baekhyun had croaked out. The boy's shoulders jump, before he turns around to face the now standing Baekhyun, just a few feet away from him. Baekhyun smiles awkwardly. "Sorry, but I was listening to the whole song... You're amazing! I was really impressed!"

 

The boy had furrowed his eyebrows at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun opens and closes his fist. "You had listened to the whole thing?" the boy asks, and Baekhyun nods. "Is that... a problem?" the edges of Baekhyun's mouth twitch into a small smile.

 

The boy doesn't answer and had only given Baekhyun an annoyed look, before turning back to the piano, backing away from him. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't give up yet. He approaches the boy, "Hey, what's your name? I've never seen you around before, do you go to school here? Well, I suppose you do, because you're wearing our unifo-"

 

"Do Kyungsoo." the boy, or Kyungsoo, had replied. Probably fed up from Baekhyun's rambling. Baekhyun had smiled widely upon getting his reply, despite Kyungsoo not even sparing a glance at him. He leans closer, "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo! I'm Baekhyun, and I'm a sophomore. I'm assuming you are, too?"

 

Kyungsoo flinches when Baekhyun had called out his name, noticing the missing formality. Kyungsoo eyes him from the side, "How long have you been here?"

 

Baekhyun puts a finger on his chin, "Hmm, I was here for a few minutes before you entered the room, so, I'd say, for a while now."

 

"What were you doing?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"What were you doing in here for so long?"

 

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, suddenly remembering that he had just been dumped by Sehun. He doesn't know how to explain that to Kyungsoo. "I just... I just broke up with my boyfriend." he manages to say, and this makes Kyungsoo look at him.

 

"So you came here to cry your heart out?"

 

"Haha, yeah something like that."

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the piano keys in front of him, then he clears his throat, "Are you still feeling sad?"

 

Baekhyun blinks, "Ah, I'm okay, I was expecting for it to happen anyway so..."

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him, "Would it make you feel better if I played you a song?"

 

Baekhyun gapes, and then he smiles so wide that the edges of his mouth hurts. He drags another stool to sit next to Kyungsoo, and fidgets, "Thank you, Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo starts to play a song that Baekhyun yet again doesn't recognize, but feels mesmerized anyway. Kyungsoo plays so beautifully, like he's talking through music, telling a story. Baekhyun feels like he's being comforted by the sound of Kyungsoo's music. It's a feeling he has never felt before.

 

Kyungsoo finishes soon, and Baekhyun smiles widely at him when he does, making Kyungsoo look back at him. "That was beautiful! Who's song was that?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, "I wrote it some time ago." and Baekhyun gasps, "What? Wow, that's some immense talent! How come I've never heard about you?"

 

Baekhyun clasps Kyungsoo's hands between his, and beams at him, "From now on, we shall be friends, and I have to return the favor!"

 

Kyungsoo stares at him, blinks, before pulling his hands away. "I don't even know you." he says, before emerging on his seat, and Baekhyun watches him. "and you don't need to return anything. I did it because I wanted to."

 

"I need to go." and with that, Kyungsoo leaves the music room and Baekhyun is yet again left alone.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun asks Jongin for help.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Jongdae speaks with his mouth full of noodles. Him, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are hanging out at a noodle shop. It's something they do every weekend. 

Chanyeol wipes his chin with his hand, before taking another mouthful of noodles with his chopsticks, "Do you mean Kyungsoo from class 11-5? Yeah, I know him," he says casually, before putting another mouthful of ramen inside his mouth. 

Baekhyun looks his way, "As if there's anyone who you don't know, Chanyeol," he adds more sauce into his noodles, "but yeah, I met him in the music room yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Jongdae says, slurping his noodles. "Sehun said you broke up yesterday, too." Baekhyun sighs, before nodding, "He was the one who wanted it."

Chanyeol puts his hand over Baekhyun's, "There are better men out there, Baek, I know it." he retrieves his hand before scooping through his food again. Baekhyun shrugs, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway. He said that we were messing around too much."

"I feel like everyone knows that, too. Someone better will come around." Jongdae smiles at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiles back sheepishly, "I can only hope."

"What was Kyungsoo doing in the music room, by the way?" Chanyeol then asks.

"He had been playing piano and didn't realize I was there until I approached him." Baekhyun stirs the noodles inside his bowl lazily, looking down at the half-eaten dish. "Did any of you know he's amazing at playing the piano?"

Chanyeol gulps down his food, "I only know that he used to be in the choir club."

Baekhyun's head jerks up, and his eyes widen, "He can sing too?" he chuckles amusedly. "Wow, a musically talented gem has been found."

Jongdae makes a face, "How come I've never seen him around, though? Is he, like, antisocial or something?"

Chanyeol pokes Jongdae's food, before scooping some of his noodles into his own plate. "He probably stays in class during breaks? Those kind of people exist, you know. Besides, he's friends with Jongin, that hot freshman." Chanyeol’s nose is running as an effect from the spiciness of the food. 

"Kim Jongin? Well, that's to be unexpected." Baekhyun rests his chin on the palm of his hand. Jongin is the popular cute freshman guy with unbelievable dance moves who Baekhyun has hung out with a couple of times. He doesn't remember ever seeing Kyungsoo with him though. "Never saw them together."

Chanyeol scoffs, "Not everyone has to know, I guess? Jongin has a heck lotta friends. But, it had been Jongin himself who introduced me to Kyungsoo." he shrugs. "Maybe you can ask Jongin to introduce you, too."

Baekhyun purses his lips in thought.

≋≋≋

“Do Kyungsoo? you mean Kyungsoo-hyung?” Jongin repeats Baekhyun’s question about Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun nods his head vigorously. They’re currently standing in the middle of the hallway because Baekhyun refused to meet Jongin in his class. Baekhyun claims that he’s too shy.

Jongin hums in thought, “Why do you wanna meet him?”

“I want to befriend him. Isn’t it obvious?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and huffs. “But it’s okay, I guess. If you don’t want to introduce me to hi-“

Suddenly, Jongin points at somewhere behind Baekhyun, and exclaims, “There he is!” and Baekhyun turns around to see what he’s pointing at, and Jongin then calls out, “Kyungsoo-hyung!”

Said boy looks up to see who had been calling his name, when he saw Jongin and the guy he met in the music room, Baekhyun. Jongin is gesturing for him to come over to where they’re standing. Kyungsoo cocked his chin upwards in question, but Jongin just kept telling him to come over, and so he does.

When Baekhyun saw the boy with owl eyes walk over to them, he suddenly feels nervous and sweaty. He just noticed how attractive Kyungsoo was—how his frame is small, but the features on his face are strong enough to make it hard for you to ever forget what he looks like—pink, heart shaped lips, porcelain white skin and big, owl eyes that look like they could see through you.

Baekhyun’s heart jumps.

Suddenly Baekhyun tugs on Jongin’s shirt right before Kyungsoo finally approaches them, “Turns out this might be a bad idea after all,” he laughs awkwardly, “I gotta go, Jongin.” he whispers before dashing off to the other direction, almost like he’s running away. Jongin calls out to him, but Baekhyun refuses to even look back.

Kyungsoo stands next to Jongin before asking, “What’s up with him?”

Jongin makes a face, before shrugging, “No idea. He asked me to introduce you to him but he just...” Jongin gestures at the direction where Baekhyun ran off. 

Kyungsoo stares at the hallway, Baekhyun nowhere in sight, and starts to think about whether he should think about this incident or not.

The bell rang too loudly for him to remember after then.


End file.
